As technology develops, users continue to connect to networks with a variety of devices with different capabilities. These devices are often used to communicate among users. As different devices can use different formats and connect through different kinds of networks, collaboration can be difficult to accomplish. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated systems and methods for providing collaborative composition of multimedia communications.